


liquid gold

by amoama



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Nasir rubs olive oil into Agron’s skin.For the prompt, "Olive".





	liquid gold

Nasir rubs olive oil into Agron’s skin, massaging hard to loosen muscle. There are old wounds that ache longer now, drawn out by winter. He doesn’t do this enough; Agron doesn’t ask for it. It is too close, some days, to their slave roles - Nasir in attendance, Agron a beast to be rubbed down in Batiatus’ stable. 

Eventually, they switch roles, Agron lavishing Nasir in attention, the oil merely excuse. “Liquid gold for golden skin,” Agron murmurs, hands everywhere, the oil softening the still-scratchy scars. Nasir, as ever, unravels under his touch, under which all thought of pain diminishes.


End file.
